


Stay

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: A long conversation into the night turns into something more.From a Tumblr prompt.





	Stay

Time had gotten away from them. Rhett had gotten a ride home from the company dinner from his co-worker, Link, and, in a desperate plea to get him to stay longer, invited him in for a cup of coffee and more conversation. That led to more coffee and hours of talking and laughing.

Rhett really liked Link. It was probably obvious to everyone despite his attempts to play it off as if they were just co-workers who had become friends. Link had joined the engineering firm about two years ago and Rhett felt an instant connection with him. They talked about anything and everything; their similar interests paving the way to easy conversations. They also worked so well together that they were known as the “Dynamic Duo” at work. They even both dressed up as Robin for the company Halloween party.

The clap of thunder shook them from the world they found themselves in as they debated the merits of dinosaurs versus dragons. The rain pounded against the windows as Rhett looked at the clock—2:00 a.m. 

“Wow,” Rhett said. “How’d it get to be 2:00 in the morning?!”

“It’s easy to lose track of time when I’m talking with you,” Link said, smiling as a blush streaked its way up Rhett’s next. Rhett smiled bashfully as he took their mugs into the kitchen. He stopped short as he placed them in the sink. _I don’t want him to go_, he thought, his heart solidifying whatever attraction he had to Link into something indestructible.

He walked back into the living room, watching Link stroke his dog Barbara’s fur. She had loved the new person who had walked in their house and cozied up quickly. Rhett’s breath caught quickly as he took in the sight.

“She seems so peaceful. I almost hate to disturb her,” Link said as he continued stroking her fur, gazing at her with an adoring look in his eye.

As if she knew, Barbara pulled herself up and jumped off the couch to her dog bed, plopping back down.

“Well,” Link said, “I see how it is. I thought we had something, Barbara!” Barbara was nonplussed as Rhett chuckled at the exchange. 

Link was still sitting on the couch, rubbing his hand on his thigh.

“Man, it’s really coming down out there,” he said nervously. He finally got up and slowly walked to the glass door to the balcony, staring out at the sheets of rain coming down.

Rhett walked up next to him, taking in the sight of the rain. Link’s shoulder grazed his arm for a moment and Rhett found himself chasing the ghost of the feeling. As Rhett would brush against Link, Link countered with another graze. They stood there for a minute, both men in orbit of one another, the torches they each carried for the other blazing for all to see except for the one who should.

Finally, Rhett’s hand grazed Link’s—a small, quick brush of his fingers against Link’s knuckles. Link let out a small gasp and found himself being bolder. He hooked his pinky in Rhett’s. Rhett felt like weeping for the joy and the promise the small act brought.

“Stay here tonight,” he whispered, as he maneuvered to fully grasp Link’s hand. Link turned his head to look at Rhett, bringing their joined hands up to lay a gentle kiss on the back of Rhett’s.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with this?


End file.
